Power or automatic door openers and/or closers, such a garage door openers/closers, open and close their respective doors at the press of a button. In some situations, a door can be inadvertently left open, which can be a security risk. Therefore, it is generally important to verify that the door has been fully closed when the area of the door is going to be left unattended. Checking the status of the door can be difficult when multiple people have access to the door, such as children who may not remember to close it. Furthermore, doors may be temporarily left fully or partially open for venting or other purposes, requiring the user to remember to close them at a later time.